My True Self
by sethiesays
Summary: Okay I've decided to turn this into a story instead of a oneshot. If you don't like Tsu-chan and Ryuga, this story isn't for you.
1. Introducing Me

**AN/Disclaimer: M doesn't own Beyblade because she's a poor hobo. This is just about Tsubasa and Ryuga. Oneshot but if you want i'll carry on. Sorry I don't update enough. Schools back. Too much motherfluffing homework. Also I was in hospital. Ryuga's POV.**

* * *

I like to think of myself as a nice person. I know I come across as a really bad person but it's only for him. _All that I do is for love, I have no regrets._ I don't know how he sees it but I really want him to move past the fact that I have a reputation. I know I dated Gingka, Kyouya, Reiji and Hyouma. I'll admit I only dated Reiji because we had crazy hot sex. I want him to see past all of that. I want him to see me for me; Ryuga, the vulnerable, guitar playing person. Not, Ryuga the evil, dragon emperor. I have to tell Doji that's I'm gay. I'm sure he will understand if I tell him. All I have to do is say it. I thought I could say it out loud in the mirror a few times just to get the gist of it. So I tried the first time.

"Doji, I'm gay."

"I knew it."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah motherfucker! Doji, you scared me! Wait... what do you mean you knew?"

"Well, first I had my suspicions when I was going to tell you that dinner was ready and I opened your door and you were playing tonsil tennis with Gingka. And the other time when I walked in on you cuddling Kyouya. Or when you had Hyouma pinned against the wall, staring into his eyes like a lovesick puppy. I thought you wanted to experience sex with a guy when I heard you and Reiji going at it. But what topped it all off is the Tsubasa tattoo on your wrist."

"How do you know about that?!"

"You got it tattoo'd on the wrong wrist. You were meant to get it done on the other one with that horrendous gold thing that covers half of your arm. I know this because you were complaining to Ryutarou about it. Which reminds me, I need to ask him why he wears so much make up..."

"So you're okay with it?"

"With what?"

"With me being gay..."

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm fucking Ryusei."

"You're fucking Ryusei? For real? My ex-boyfriend's dad?"

"9 months after Gingka's mom left is when we got together."

"You're a cool person... Dad."

Doji smiled and left the room. That was the first time I had ever called him dad. It really suits him. I've never met my parents. I'd pick Doji over them any day. He has done most of the work, so if they show up now, they can go fuck themselves. Anyway, now that I have Doji's 'blessing' I'm going to go talk to Tsu-chan about my feelings. I pretty much flew to his house. I don't actually know why I do it or how I do it. I looked into his window to see if he was in and what I saw pretty much punched me in the gut. Tsubasa was there. And he was kissing Kyouya. I knocked on the door, tears streaming down my face. Tsubasa answered the door and the smile he was wearing dropped off his face.

"Why are you crying?"

"You..."

"Me..."

"YOU ARE SUCH A SLUT! I FELL IN LOVE WITH A SLUT""

Tsubasa started to cry as well. Well he wasn't just crying, he was bawling, sniveling and whimpering.

"I am...n-n-n-not a s-s-slut. I haven't been with anyone other than Kyouya. Why don't you let Kyouya explain what happened?"

"Go on then Kyouya..." I said it scornfully. How dare he touch my Tsu-chan?!

"Okay, so a few hours ago, Tsubasa invited me over. He was talking about this tattoo that he wanted to get. Since I have a total of 13 tattoos, Tsubasa wanted me to talk to him about it. As you know, when you want a tattoo, you have to think it over for 2 years. Tsubasa has wanted this tattoo ever since he saw his 'dragon' which was exactly 2 years today. I drove Tsubasa to Nile's tattoo studio and he got it done for free. I promised Nile some crazy, hot sex if he let Tsubasa have his tattoo for free. Don't look at me like that Nile is my boyfriend, of course we have crazy, hot sex. Anyway, I took Tsubasa out for lunch because he forgot his 'man purse' and he was telling me who his dragon was and I thought it was so adorable. Eventually we decided to head back here. At first we were kinda just joking around saying stuff like ''I'd totally fuck you.'' and ''You have a nice dick.''. Then we started grinding on each other for fun. Stop looking at me like that. And then we just ended up making out because YOLO and we've never kissed before so we wanted to try it."

I just stood there. My property. You had your hands on my property. Then Kyouya grabbed my right wrist and Tsubasa's left wrist. We both read what we saw

"Tsubasa..."

"Ryuga..."

I just had to do it. I kissed him there and then. My property. Mine and mine alone.

"I love you Tsubasa."

"I love you too Ryuga."

I think Kyouya was pretty proud of himself because he was wearing that smirk. That really sexy one he always wear when he says "Hell yes.". I really like that smirk. I don't even know. I looked down at Tsubasa. He had his arms round my neck and he was looking at the floor.

"What's wrong cupcake?"

"Nothing.I'm just happy that I have you. Stop looking at me like that. I'm obviously the girl in this relationship."

"The eagle and the dragon. Wanna go upstairs for some crazy, hot sex?"

"Sure."

I forgot that Kyouya was still there because halfway through I hear Kyouya scream.

Hehe, I got what I wanted for once.

_You've always been what I want. I never needed you. Until now._

* * *

**Hope you like it. R&R. I will carry on the other story, this is just to get the creative juices flowing.**_  
_


	2. I Will Try To Fix You

**AN: Chapter 2 because I thought this could use a second chapter. I decided to finally stop procrastinating and do it so here we go.**

* * *

Tsubasa woke up after what could have been the best night of his life. He'd gotten Ryuga. He'd been desperately yearning for him for quite a while. Tsubasa moved around in his bed to hug Ryuga but he wasn't there. He sat up in his bed feeling a cold draft on his 'sausage'. He had a splitting headache so he ran to bathroom to get some painkillers. He looked at himself in the mirror. Purple hickies covered his tan body, his hair was a mess and he had bags under his eyes.

"Well, we're certainly not winning any beauty contests. Let's get you looking more presentable okay?"

Before Tsubasa got into the shower, he threw up in the sink. '_I guess I'm feeling a little sick_.' He got into the shower and scrubbed himself really hard. He then spent the next 20 minutes crying and wondering why Ryuga left like that. After crying he washed and dried his hair. He looked through his wardrobe and found some short shorts and a t-shirt to wear. '_Rai did always like it when I wore skimpy clothing_.' The silver haired teenager started crying again. He hadn't thought of Rai since he'd died in a house fire. Rai had died trying to save _him_. If only he hadn't of locked the door. Rai would still be here. Tsubasa hadn't lived in a house for 3 years because of it. He'd always stayed in the outdoors with his pet eagle, Aquila. She knew he was hurting and she'd always comfort him, even thought she obviously couldn't talk. Tsubasa decided to suck it up and call Ryuga. He scrolled down his contacts and tapped on Ryuga's name. One ring. Two rings. Three rings.

"Hello?"

"Ryuga? It's me."

"Hey sweetie, are you okay? Sorry I left like that, Doji wanted me home to talk about me going to college in September."

"To answer your question, yes I'm okay and which college?"

"Tokyo College of Performing Arts. I got accepted there."

"..."

"Tsubasa, are you there?"

"That's so great! That's where I'm going too! I'll be doing Drama. Oh my gosh! We'll see Teru as well since he's doing dance. This is amazing!"

"Can I come over?"

"Yeah, sure."

"See you in a while baby."

"Okay. Bye."

Before Ryuga came over Tsubasa ran to the bathroom again. He didn't understand why he was so sick like that. Before he could towel his face, there was a knock at the door. Tsubasa walked down the stairs at a snail's pace. He was in no mood to hurry anything. Ryuga must have opened the door himself because one he got downstairs he saw Ryuga, sitting on his floor.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh. You were taking reeeeeaaally long so I thought I'd let myself in. I'm sorry if I've upset you." He gave Tsubasa a kiss on the cheek and ran a hand through his long silver hair. All Tsubasa could think of was Rai and how HE used to do the same thing. Rai always told him that he liked his hair long. A lot of his hair and been burnt off in the fire and since then he'd grown it out, only cutting it every 6 months. It just wasn't the same...

"Did you hear what I said?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"Well, I said, do you want to be my boyfriend?"

All the thoughts were swirling in Tsubasa's head and he thought about Rai and how sweet he was and how just because he was dead it didn't technically mean they weren't still together. On the other hand, Ryuga would probably be willing to take care of him. Fix him. He really was nothing more than a broken soul.

"I...I...I can't. I just... I'm so sorry." He looked at Ryuga and all Ryuga did was start to smile. It was cute in a family but kinda sexy in a boyfriend material kinda way.

"It's okay. You said you loved me. Hell, we even slept together but I don't think that you're over Rai yet, are you? You don't have to fight it anymore. Just let go. I'm going to help you through it. What do you say?"

"I say... Okay."

Ryuga took his hand in his. He sat down and put Tsubasa on his lap. He lovingly started to rub circles into his back. Tsubasa leaned into his touch. Ryuga suggested that they go to the park since it was like 98 degrees outside. It was only then that he noticed that what his lover was wearing. He felt himself go hard.

"Ryuga?"

"...Yes?"

"Could you stop poking my butt?"

"Urrrrrm... that isn't my hand..." Tsubasa started to blush furiously although Ryuga didn't see it. He go off the dragon's lap so that he could stand up. When Ryuga was straight (psshh Ryuga isn't straight XD) Tsubasa jumped and wrapped his legs round Ryuga's waist. This was awkward because he was sitting on Ryuga's erection.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself."

"If we take this to the bedroom are you gonna leave again?"

"Depends. Would you want me to leave?"

"No. I-I-I'd want you to stay because that's what a good boyfriend does."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah. You ARE my boyfriend aren't you?"

"Yeah. I guess I am."

After going to the bedroom and doing the dance with no pants, the happy couple lay in bed together. Ryuga sat up and Tsubasa had a hand on his chest tracing his abs. For the first time in 4 years, he hadn't thought about Rai.

"Tsu-chan...?"

"Yes Ryuga?"

"You called me Rai."

"Did I?"

"Yeah. Are you really okay with doing this because if you aren't okay with this we can stop. If you want to..."

"No. It's okay. It's just that...you're so similar to Rai. You feel like him, you have the tattoo of my name in the same place as him. I cant even call you by your nickname because it sounds like his name. I miss him so much. Are you gonna fix me Ryuga? Promise me you're gonna fix me?"

"I can't promise but I can try. I can try really hard..."

_Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones and I will try to fix you._

* * *

**How was that beautiful people? I'd like to know how you found it so please review. If I get 5 reviews I'll post a new chapter alright?**


End file.
